It's Punishment For You
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Mendapatkan hukuman saat hamil besar bukanlah hal yang baik. Berkunjung ke kediaman Daiki juga bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk...Kuroko Tetsuya./"Hm? Kau ingin lebih, Tetsuya?"/Ingin mencoba posisi lain? Bosan dengan posisi seperti ini, ya?"/RnR?M-Preg!


"Ngh! Ngh! Khhh...!"

"S-Seii…-kun! Mmhh, a-aku—!"

Kuroko menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia tahan rasa kantuk yang semakin membuat kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Kedua kakinya terasa kaku—sangat kaku. Jika ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang sekarang sedang mengangkang sempurna bisa dipastikan ia akan berkontraksi semakin parah.

"Hm? Kau ingin lebih, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko merasakan telapak tangan besar yang sudah berkali-kali menyentuhnya kini meraba kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna. Sedikit cairan precum terlihat tertahan dipuncak kejantanan Kuroko, seperti siap keluar kapan saja.

Merasakan sentuhan memabukkan, Kuroko semakin kuat meremas sprei dibawahnya yang terasa basah. Ia yakin cairan spermanya sendirilah yang telah mengotori sprei berwarna putih susu tersebut.

"Ti-tidak! Nghh! S—Sei-kun hentikaan!"

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai. Terlihat senang melihat 'istrinya' berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa kontraksi. Puas dengan kejantanan Kuroko, ia gerakkan kembali tangannya keatas hingga sampai di perut Kuroko yang terlihat besar. Setelah merasakan kulit Kuroko yang benar-benar halus di daerah tersebut, ia mengelus pelan daerah tersebut. Membuat Kuroko kaget dan reflek langsung membuat Kuroko melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas.

"Ahh!"

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya. Air liur mengalir keluar dari salah satu sudut bibir tipisnya. Sentuhan dari 'suami'-nya tersebut membuat ia semakin sensitif. Akashi benar-benar 'menghukumnya' di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kuroko sedang hamil besar tujuh bulan dan atas kebodohannya sendiri, ia mendapat hukuman dari suaminya tercinta.

"Sentuhan dariku terasa lebih memabukkan dari yang biasanya, bukan?" Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat membuat orang dibawahnya terdorong berkali-kali ke belakang hingga kepalanya hampir mengenai sandaran tempat tidur.

"Hhh! Ngghh!" Sibuk bertarung dengan rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit dari kontraksi yang Kuroko rasakan, Kuroko hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi dengan desahan keras.

"Aaah! S-Sei—kun!"

Kini kontraksi yang semakin hebat terasa menyengat seluruh bagian tubuh Kuroko. Ingin rasanya ia pergi tidur dan lepas dari hukuman Akashi.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat. Ia cengkram sprei dibawahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat alas penutup kasur king size tersebut semakin terlihat berantakan bahkan hampir lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Kedua iris heterokromatik Akashi melihat istrinya dengan intens. Menikmati semua pergerakan gelisah dari istrinya tersebut. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seringaian. Senang mengetahui istrinya bisa melakukan kesalahan hari ini sehingga ia bisa menghukumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's Punishment For You**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**WARN: M-Preg, Typo(s), AU!, boys love, etc…**

.

.

.

.

Panasnya matahari dan sepinya kediaman Akashi membuat seorang pemuda merasa bosan dan jenuh di tempatnya. Walau dinginnya angin AC dapat membuat hawa ruangan dimana tempatnya berada begitu sejuk, tetap membuat ia tidak nyaman. Pemuda berpostur tubuh kecil dan surai berwarna biru muda dengan iris warna mata yang sama telah berkali-kali membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku yang kini dipegangnya. Buku bersampul biru tua tersebut tidak bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Maka kini buku tersebut ia biarkan terpangku diatas kedua pahanya sedangkan pandangannya terfokus pada indahnya taman halaman belakang.

"Hhh…"

Helaan nafas terdengar kembali dari mulut kecil pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Ia benar-benar terbunuh dengan rasa jenuh. Dulu, diawal-awal ia tinggal di mansion keluarga Akashi yang dibangun Akashi Seijuurou sendiri, ia selalu bisa membunuh rasa bosannya dengan cara memperhatikan indahnya bunga yang bermekaran di halaman belakang. Namun, kini rasanya obat dari pemandangan di halaman tersebut telah hilang.

Tiba-tiba satu ide terlintas di otaknya. Kuroko berencana akan pergi ke kediaman Daiki. Akan ia cari seorang pemuda berambut kuning untuk diajak bicara. Tentu yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah Kise Ryouta, model papan atas yang kini telah menjadi istri dari mantan cahayanya di Teikou—Aomine Daiki. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Kise itu orang yang gaduh, namun setidaknya ocehannya itu kadang dapat membuat Kuroko tertawa atau terasa terhibur. Do'akan saja omelannya hari ini tidak akan membuat Kuroko merasakan sebalikya dari yang ia harapkan, yaitu kesal.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari kursi kayu jati berwarna coklat yang diukir sekian indahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang lumayan besar dengan lembut. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir Kuroko merasa tidak sabar akan kelahiran buah hatinya yang dipredikisi Midorima adalah anak kembar. Sambil mengingat hal bahagia tersebut, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia akan segera berganti baju dan meminta supir khusus yang telah Akashi siapkan hanya untuknya agar mengantarnya ke kediaman Daiki yang berada di Tokyo.

.

.

Kini ia dalam perjalanan, dan Kuroko melupakan satu hal…

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Suara bel menggema di dalam apartemen kedaman Daiki. Membuat seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedang berbaring malas-malasan di atas sofa sambil menonton tv mendecak malas.

"Tsk? Ryouta?"

Aomine mengacak rambutnya sebentar, "OI RYOUTA! KAU KAN PUNYA KEY CARD-NYA! BUKA SENDIRI!"

…

Ting Tong

Pria itu, Aomine Daiki, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk. Tangan Kirinya menyisir rambutnya ke bagian belakang, "Bukannya Ryouta bilang padaku ia tidak akan pulang cepat?!"

Ting Tong

"Iya akan kubukakan!" Pekik Aomine kesal.

Ia segera memakai sandal rumahnya dan berniat untuk mengambil kaus terlebih dahulu dikamarnya. Kini ia hanya memakai celana jeans dan bertelanjang dada. Tentu ia tidak mau muncul dengan keadaan seperti itu jika ternyata yang memencet bel rumahnya adalah orang lain.

Ting Tong

Lankah Aomine yang ingin melangkah menaiki satu anak tangga akhirnya ia urungkan.

"Bisakah bersabar?!"

Dengan langkah kesal Aomine menuju pintu utama dan segera menggesekkan key card yang selalu ia simpan di dompetnya dengan kasar. Tak lupa dengan caranya membuka pintu yang sama kasarnya pula. Jika yang datang hanyalah tetangga yang mengajaknya untuk mengobrol tidak jelas, akan ia lempari muka orang tersebut dengan sandal rumah yang sedang ia pakai. Ayolah, semalaman ia telah lembur dan hari jumat inilah saatnya ia istrirahat.

"Tolong memencet bel rumahku hanya sekali—Tetsu?!"

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menatap mantan bayangannya semasa Teikou dengan pandangan bingung, "Ternyata kau, Tetsu! Ada apa?"

Niat Aomine untuk memarahi 'siapapun yang menganggunya dengan banyak memencet bel siang ini' telah ia urungkan. Ia tidak akan mencopot sendalnya dan melempar sendal tersebut ke muka Kuroko. Tentu saja. Jika Akashi tahu, bisa dipastikan besok ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Ryouta tercinta.

"Kise-kun…ada?"

Aomine membuka pintu lebar-lebar, memberikan jalan untuk Kuroko masuk, "Masuk dulu, Tetsu. Udara di luar cukup panas."

.

.

.

.

"Uukh!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Akashi di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kini kedua tangannya tepat berada diatas kepala. Pergerakan memberontak kuroko tidak berhasil, dengan mudahnya Akashi membuat Kuroko tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ingin mencoba posisi lain? Bosan dengan posisi seperti ini, ya?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringai masih tersungging sempurna di bibirnya.

Kuroko menggeleng dengan wajah panik, "Ti-Tidak—!"

"Baik."

SET

Dengan satu gerakan yang Kuroko tidak sadar bagaimana caranya akibat terlalu mendadak, kini Akashi telah sukses membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan Akashi dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"AAAHHH! AH!"

Punggung kecil Kuroko menyandar di dada bidang Akashi, leher putihnya yang jenjang kini semakin banyak dilapisi peluh yang selalu terasa manis di lidah sang Emperror. Melihat leher putih Kuroko yang terekspos begitu saja membuat Akashi segera mennjilat dan menggigit daerah itu berkali-kali sehingga meinggalkan kiss mark.

Kemeja putih yang Kuroko kenakan telah melorot hingga menggantung diperbatasan kedua lipatan sikunya. Kemeja yang awalnya putih bersih menjadi sedikit berubah warna karena telah berkali-kali kena cipratan sperma saat Kuroko berada di tahap orgasme yang ia sendiri tidak tahu sudah beberapa kali.

Akashi sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Sensasi memabukkan begitu terasa karena kini kejantanannya telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam rectum hangat dan basah yang ketat milik istrinya.

"Hhh…Hhhh…"

Nafas berat lolos keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko. Kakinya terasa lemas. Hampir terasa tidak bisa digerakkan. Kejantanan Akashi yang tertanam seutuhnya di rectum miliknya membuat otot-otot di daerah sana terasa kaku dan menyakitkan. Namun akibat titik g-spot miliknya yang kini telah ditekan dengan kuat oleh kejantanan Akashi membuat rasa nikmat datang dan rasa tersebut cukup untuk menutupi rasa sakit.

"Aaaah! Ngh!"

Kini Akashi kembali menaik-turunkan pinggul Kuroko dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat rasa kontraksi semakin terasa oleh Kuroko akibat kehamilan besarnya.

"Hentikan, Se-Sei-kun! Aaanhh…Ahh!" Kedua tangan kecil Kuroko memeluk perutnya. Dari sanalah pusat rasa kontraksi berasal. Awalnya Kuroko beranggapan bahwa Akashi telah gila menghukumnya dengan jalur sex saat ia tengah hamil besar.

Akashi menjulurkan lidahya dan menjilat daun telinga Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Hukumanmu belum berakhir, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menduduki sofa panjang berwarna hitam yang berlapisi kulit dengan perlahan. Takut membuat pergerakan yang salah untuk kehamilannya. Aomine ikut duduk di sofa satunya yang khusus diduduki satu orang.

"Tumben kemari. Cari Ryouta?" Tanya Aomine dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Kuroko.

Aomine mendesah, "Kau lupa, Tetsu? Ryouta ada jadwal pemotretan setiap hari Jumat dan selasa. Hari ini hari Jumat, Jadi ia tidak ada."

"Aku lupa akan hal itu." Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Benar-benar, ia lupa akan hal itu. Lalu kini apa tujuannya ke kediaman Daiki?

Berdua saja dengan Aomine…

Kalau Akashi tahu, Kira-kira ia akan marah atau tidak, ya?

Mengingat Akashi yang over akan hal 'Tetsuya'-nya, sepertinya jawabannya 'iya'.

Mengingat hal itu, jujur saja Kuroko merasa sedikit gelisah. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia sudah berada di kediaman Daiki dan hanya bertemu Aomine. Mau tidak mau ia minimal harus menyapa sang pemilik rumah dulu.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun tidak bekerja?"Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko tentang pekerjaannya, membuat Aomine kembali mendesah disertai mengerang, ia lirik seragam kepolisiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja hias yang digunakan untuk menyimpan perabotan diatasnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari lembur. Kini saatnya aku beristirahat. Walaupun aku seorang polisi, aku juga membutuhan istirahat yang cukup, Tetsu." Jawab Aomine.

Kuroko menatap Aomine ragu, "Apa aku mengganggu? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan Aomine-kun bisa beristirahat." Lalu Kuroko bersiap untuk beranjak.

Mendengar penuturan mendadak Kuroko, ia segera berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Tetsu! Kau tidak mengganggu. Mampirlah dulu disini sebentar!"

Kedua telapak tangan kekar milik Aomine menyentuh kedua bahu kecil Kuroko dan segera memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. Kuroko menurut dengan raut wajah antara bingung dan sedih.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko lebih memilih pulang cepat. Ia takut akan ketahuan Akashi jika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dimanapun ia berada, Akashi pasti bisa menemukannya.

"Ah, ingin minum apa, Tetsu? Atau kau ingin makan apa?" Aomine masih dengan keadaan telanjang dada, berniat menuju dapur sekalian untuk membuat kopi kesukaannya.

Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar, "Hmmh…Aku sedang ingin makan pisang, Aomine-kun."

"Pisang? Sejak kapan kau suka buah itu?"

"Aomine-kun pasti mengerti dengan apa yang namanya 'mengidam'." Jawab Kuroko datar. Kini ia benar-benar ingin makan pisang.

"Pisang? Benar pisang? U-uh, baiklah…"Aomine merasa ragu. Ia tidak yakin ia dan Kise masih mempunyai persediaan buah pisang di keranjang buah mereka.

"Baik. Akan kulihat dulu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Sedangkan Aomine menuju dapur.

Lima menit kemudian, Aomine kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Kuroko sambil membawa keranjang buah yang berukuran sedang dengan pisang berada didalamnya bersama anggur, apel, dan buah lainnya.

Diletakkannya keranjang tersebut di atas meja lonjong yang berada di pertengahan antara tv dan sofa yang Kuroko duduki.

"Ini. Ternyata masih banyak. Sepertinya kemarin Ryouta tak lupa untuk membeli buah."

"Hai'. Arigatou, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko mengambil satu buah pisang dan mengupasnya.

Tiba-tiba, Tv yang sedari tadi dinyalakan Aomine serta lampu diruangan tersebut mati…

"Mati Lampu? Tsk." Aomine sedikit menggerutu. Minimal jika ia tidak ahu harus bicara apa dengan Kuroko, ia bisa menonton tv. Sedangkan Kuroko terlihat tidak peduli.

Aomine teringat dengan susu kental manis yang ia bawa. Ia bermaksud untuk menyuruh Kuroko mencoba memakan buah pisang dengan susu kental manis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Ryouta kerap kali memakan buah berbentuk lonjong tersebut.

"Kau harus mencobanya dengan ini, Tetsu!" Aomine meletakkan botol transparan dari bahan plastik yang didalamnya terdapat susu kental manis dengan rasa vanilla. Melihatnya Kuroko tersenyum senang.

"Hai' Aomine-kun. Sepertinya enak." Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengambil botol tersebut. Ia pencet tubuh botol tersebut seehingga mengeluarkan isinya dari ujung tutup botol yang berukuran kecil.

Aomine sambil menyeruput kopinya juga ternyata sambil memperhatikan apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Susu kental manis berwarna putih tersebut kini telah mengalir dari ujung badan pisang tersebut hingga ke bawah. Melihatnya, Aomine sedikit menelan ludah.

'Ke-Kenapa aku malah mengingat hal yang tidak-tidak?'

Aomine menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Melihat buah lonjong tersebut dengan cairan kental berwarna putih mengalir diatasnya membuat Aomine sedikit bergidik.

Slurp.

Kini, Pandangan mata Aomine terfokus pada lidah kecil Kuroko yang menjilat cairan tersebut.

Ah...Aomine mengingat sesuatu…dan celananya terasa sesak sekarang.

Kini dikedua matanya Kuroko bagaikan sedang menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari kejantanan miliknya—tidak! Maksudnya, dari kajantanan Seijuurou tentunya.

Jangan lupa setelah ini untuk mengadu pada Kise bahwa sumpah Aomine untuknya di acara pernikahan hanyalah omong palsu. Ia masih bisa merasakan gairah saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya…menjilat pisang.

Kini pikiran-pikiran aneh bergerumul di otaknya yang selalu diejek bodoh oleh Satsuki. Mana mungkin ia mengklaim jika ia sedang membayangkan istri temannya sedang menjilat kejantanannya dengan seduktif? Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Kuroko itu adalah istri tercinta Akashi Seijuurou. Bisa-bisa ia kena bunuh.

Seijuurou harus diwaspadai. Dimanapun dan bagaimanapun caranya orang lain memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang istrinya, Ia bisa datang kapan saja dengan gunting keramat di kedua tangannya.

Kini dengan wajah polosnya Kuroko menghisap-hisap bagian ujung dari pisang tersebut.

Glek.

'Sial! Celanaku semakin menyempit!'

Jika ada Ryouta, ia bersumpah akan langsung menyerangnya dan akan langsung mengajaknya bercinta sekarang juga. Sekarang. Juga.

Nafsu duniawinya mengatakan untuk melakukannya sekarang. Tapi, kini yang dihadapannya bukanlah seorang Ryouta! Tapi ini adalah Kuroko. Akashi Kuroko. Istri dari temannya yang berjiwa sadis sepanjang masa.

Apa harus…ia menyerang pemuda bertubuh kecil didepannya?

Apa…harus?

Diharapkan seseorang menolong Aomine untuk mengeluarkannya dari kondisi 'panas' seperti ini. Sungguh, ia telah menyesal memberi saran kepada Kuroko untuk memakan pisang dengan susu kental manis.

Tidak tahan, Aomine bangkit dari sofanya dan beralih menjadi duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit terkejut melihat Aomine yang kini duduk disebelahnya sambil menatapnya intens.

"Aomine-ku—n."

"Tetsu…" Amine menarik tangan kiri Kuroko dan menariknya pelan. Sehingga wajah Kuroko dan wajahnya saling berdekatan.

"A-Aomine—"

"Daiki..."

Eh?

Aomine membatu. Tangannya baru saja ingin menyentuh dagu kecil Kuroko namun suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar dengan jelas menyebut namanya.

"…Ya?" Aomine menghadap ke belakang dan mendapati…Seijuurou dengan gunting merahnya. Kuroko ikut berbalik dan terkejut mendapati 'suami'-nya.

"Sei-kun?"

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik."A-Akashi?! Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau—"

CKRIS.

Sebuah gunting merah melayang melewati pipi sebelah kanan Aomine. Kalu Aomine tidak mengelak, maka gunting itu pasti sudah merobek pipinya.

Akashi berjalan mendekati sofa dimana Kuroko duduk. Menatap Tetsuya-nya sebentar yang ternyata terhanyut dengan kelezatan pisang dan susu kental manis. Seperti Aomine, ia berfikir hal yang sama.

….dan ia mengira Aomine berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang istrinya.

"A-Aka—"

"Aku sudah memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Aomine dengan cepat langsung membantah, "Listrik padam, Akashi!"

"Lalu aku menerobos masuk dengan key card milikku dan melihat Tetsuya-ku sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki lain yang hanya memakai celana jeans saja."

"I-Itu—"

"Bahkan kau berusaha mendekati istriku dengan gerakan aneh."

"A-Akashi! Dengarkana aku dulu—!"

CKRIS

Sebuah Gunting kembali terbang dan memotong beberapa helai rambutnya.

Aomine membatu—lagi.

"Ayo pulang, Tetsuya." Akashi segera menarik tangan Kuroko dan segera membawanya untuk keluar melalui pintu utama.

Sebelum menutup pintu hingga pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Akashi sempat membisikkan seseuatu yang jelas terdengar di kedua telinga Aomine.

"Rasakan balasannya dariku nanti."

Aomine menjadi batu ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya…ah! A-apa salahku, Sei-kunnh?"

Kuroko merasakan kakinya terbuka lebar. Kedua telapak tangan besar menahan kaki kanannya di atas dan kaki kirinya menempel di kasur. Kini ia menyamping dengan selangkangan yang terbuka begitu lebar. Empat jari Akashi terus mengocok rectum Kuroko semakin dalam.

"AH!"

Akashi mengeluarkan keempat jarinya secara perlahan. Sengaja karena akan memberikan efek 'lain' pada Kuroko. Terbukti dari Kuroko yang mendesah saat empat jari yang kini telah dilimuti cairan sperma tersebut keluar.

"A…Ahh…" Desahan yang tadinya terdengar keras beubah menjadi suara desahan parau. Tenggorokan Kuroko benar-benar kering sekarang akibat terlalu banyak menjerit dan mendesah keras.

Sepasang iris heterokromatik Akashi memerhatikan raut wajah Kuroko yang terpasang. Kedua mata yang biasanya terlihat bulat itu kini terlihat sayu—hampir menutup, mulutnya yang sedikit menganga serta terlihat air liur mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya, tak lupa dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya, lehernya, hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun, keringat itulah yang kadang membuat Akashi nyaman memeluk Kuroko. Aroma keringat Kuroko begitu harum menenangkan untuknya.

"Tetsuya…"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kuroko menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Akashi yang kini menatapnya intens.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko pelan, membuat pemuda bersurai biru sedikit menengadah.

"Aku menghukummu karena kau diam saja saat…Daiki mendekatimu."

Mendengar penuturan Akashi, kedua mata Kuroko sedikit melebar, "Karena…itu? Memangnya kenapa jika Aomine-kun mendekatiku? Dan bagaimana bisa Sei-kun datang? Bukannya Sei-kun kerja?"

Seijuurou menunduk—hingga kini dahi mereka yang dipenuhi peluh bersentuhan," Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak datang secepatnya saat Daiki mendekatimu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak boleh lengah, Daiki masih bisa tergoda olehmu. Kebetulan, aku pulang cepat karena urusan di kantor sudah selesai. Aku tidak mendapatimu di rumah dan mendapat informasi dari supirmu kalau kau ada di kediaman Daiki."

"Be-Begitukah, Sei-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bergerak untuk memeluk leher Akashi.

Akashi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan kedua lengan Kuroko yang memeluk lehernya mempererat pelukannya sehingga wajah Akashi semakin dekat dengan wajah Kuroko yang memerah.

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum, "Maafkan aku jika aku ini tidak bisa menjaga diri, Sei-kun…"

Akashi mencium dahi Kuroko, lalu turun hingga ke tulang hidung, hingga akhirnya berakhir di bibir lem but Kuroko. Ia ajak lidah itu bermain kembali, meresapi setiap kehangatan yang tersaji dalam mulut kecil itu. Walau sejujurnya Akashi agak kesulitan karena harus tetap menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa perut Kuroko yang besar.

Ciuman itu terputus, menyisakan benang saliva yang saling terhubung antara kedua mulut. Namun kedua mulut itu masih siap akan terpaut lagi karena masih terlalu dekat.

"Hm, Tetsuya. Terimalah hukuman lainnya jika kau masih seperti itu." Ujar Akashi dengan raut wajah serius. Namun di kedua mata Kuroko raut wajah Akashi sekarang bagikan raut seorang anak yang mengancam orang tuanya untuk tidak lagi lupa untuk membelikannya gulali.

"Hai' Sei-kun." Ujar Kuroko dibarengi memberikan kecupan singkat pada Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai, "Oh ya, Tetsuya. Bagaimana rasa pisang ditambah susu vanilla yang kau makan siang tadi di rumah Daiki?"

Tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Seijuurou, kuroko menjawab dengan jujur apa yang ia rasakan saat memakan buah manis itu, "Lezat."

Akashi meraih kedua pergelangan Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kuroko kaget,  
"Se-Sei-kun?"

"Ingin merasakan yang lebih Lezat? Kemari, Tetsuya."

SET

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh…Mmhh…."

Kuroko lagi-lagi harus menelan 'cairan' cinta sumainya malam ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

**OMAKE**

Suasana sarapan pagi pada hari esoknya begitu tenang dan menyenangkan dilalui oleh Akashi dan Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya…

Trrt..Trrt...

"Ponselku?" Kuroko merasakan ponsel yang berada di celana trainingnya bergetar—tanda panggilan masuk. Sebelum mengangkat kuroko tak lupa untuk melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera di layar.

"Kise…-kun?" Gumam Kuroko.

Mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini, Kuroko jadi malas untuk menjawab panggilan dari Kise tersebut. Karena biasanya Kuroko tahu betul kalau Kise itu suka ricuh jika menelfonnya.

Kalau Kise benar-benar ribut, maka akan benar-benar mengganggu paginya yang tenang bersama suami tercinta.

Kuroko menekan tombol hijau, "Moshi-moshi—"

"KUROKOCHIII!" Teriakan melengking terdengar dari seberang telepon. Benar firasat Kuroko. Kise pasti akan ricuh. Bahkan Akashi bisa mendengarnya.

"Y-Ya, Kise-kun?"

"HUAAA! KAU TAHU, KUROKOCCHII? AKU LELAH SEPULANG DARI SESI PEMOTRERAN DAN DAIKICCHI SEENAKNYA MENARIKKU DAN MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN BLOW JOB PADANYA! GILA, BUKAN?!"

Setelah mengatakan hal sepanjang itu sambil berteriak, helaan nafas berat terdengar.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus balas apa. Ia matikan hp itu secepatnya.

…untuk apa ia mendengarkan curhat seseorang yang ternyata juga terjadi padanya? Konyol.

Akashi Seijuurou berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat istrinya yg menutup panggilan akibat mendengar penjelasan Ryouta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

Foila! FF ini saya berikan untuk pengganti _**Escape.**_ Seharusnya fic _**Escape**_ saya publish pagi ini tapi ternyata saya belum menyelesaikannya. Ditambah besok saya juga UTS -v jadi gantinya ff ini saja dulu. Saya sudah lumayan lama buat ff ini tapi dari dulu selalu ragu mau publish ini atau nggak…

**Yosh! Review kudasai?^^**


End file.
